


Meg's Mutt

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Humor, International Stories, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-09
Updated: 2000-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: This is a prequel to Theatre of Dreams. Meg's dachshund gets up to mischief and does what we'd all like to do to Henri.





	Meg's Mutt

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Meg's  
Mutt

** Meg's Mutt **

**By Postcard**

**postcard@manutd.com**

**Ratings: -** PG. Slash. Episode Related. Humour. Romance. International Stories.

**Pairings: -** Thatcher/Female. 

**Teaser: -** Meg's dachshund gets up to mischief and does what we'd all like to do to Henri, te he he<BG>

**Spoilers: -** The Promise. WATEM.

**Disclaimer: -** The Due South characters in this story are not mine and anything else Due South isn't mine either. I do not mean to infringe on copyrights held by any copyright holders for Due South. The story and all of the new characters however are mine (copyright June 2000 by Postcard on all original story content.) Please do not reproduce for anything other than personal reading without the written consent of author. This story is not written for profit and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit.

**Author�s note: -** This story is in the series 'French Kiss' and is a prequel to 'Theatre of Dreams.' I hope that you enjoy reading this story and any constructive comments are welcome at postcard@manutd.com 

* * *

Nicole awoke to the sound of the rain repeatedly battering the bedroom window. Stretching her body, she looked over at the sleeping form of Meg beside her. Smiling, Nicole reached out and tenderly stroked Meg's soft dark hair. In her sleep Meg rolled more towards Nicole and resting her head on Nicole's shoulder, Meg slung her right thigh over Nicole's legs. With a contented expression on her face, Nicole encircled her arms around Meg. Kissing the top of Meg's head, she held her in an embrace while Meg continued to sleep. 

Nicole loved Sunday's because she could stay in bed with Meg until lunchtime, or all day, if they felt like it. Nicole always relished being in bed with Meg. She loved to feel Meg's beautiful naked body against her own. In particular, the way Meg's breasts gently rose up and down, slightly rubbing against Nicole's skin as Meg breathed evenly in her sleep. The feeling sent pleasurable sensations through Nicole's entire body. 

Eventually, Meg signalled that she was awake by kissing Nicole's bare shoulder. "Bonjour Meggie."

"Good morning Nicky." Meg kissed Nicole on the lips. Returning the kiss, Nicole rolled on top of Meg. "Hmmm, I enjoy our morning kisses. Especially on a Sunday when we don't have to go to work and we can kiss for as long as we want," Meg said stroking Nicole's small round backside. 

"So do I, ma cherie. I especially like our Sunday morning sex." Nicole's grey eyes sparkled as she grinned impishly at Meg and winked at her. 

Meg started to laugh. "Come here you sex kitten," Meg said, then pulled Nicole's head down and kissed her on the lips. 

After making love for the third consecutive time, they both lay together in an embrace, occasionally placing kisses on each other. Suddenly, the ajar bedroom door was pushed open by a wet snout and in pottered their little dachshund. Both women smiled and then laughed as the tiny sausage like dog tried to jump up onto the bed; and failed miserably. With pleading eyes, he then looked at the women, begging to be lifted onto the bed to join in the cuddle that they were sharing. Reaching one hand down and patting the dog's head, Meg firmly shook her own head 'no.'

"You know that you're not allowed on the bed," Meg reminded the dog. Feeling sorry for himself at being left out of the cuddle, he began to whine. In an attempt to stop him whining, Meg rubbed the dachshund's long ears.

Nicole chuckled at the dachshund. "Aw, he's feeling left out," Nicole said. She then kissed Meg's cheek before getting out of bed and putting her dressing gown on. 

"What are you doing?" Meg asked, slightly disappointed that Nicole had got out of bed.

"I feel sorry for him. I'm going to give him a cuddle." Nicole walked around the side of the bed and scooped the dachshund up in her arms. He licked her in gratitude as she cuddled him. Placing the dog back onto his little stubby feet, Nicole bent down over the bed and kissed Meg on the lips. Smiling up at her partner, Meg carefully brushed aside a strand of Nicole's shoulder length fair hair, from where it had fallen over Nicole's eyes. "I'm going to make us some coffee ma choute." Meg smiled gratefully at Nicole as she watched Nicole follow the dog out of the bedroom.

The dachshund ran off into the living room and Nicole went into the kitchen to switch on the cappuccino machine. While she waited for it to finish, Nicole curiously went into the living room to see what the dachshund was doing; he was _too quiet_ for her liking. To Nicole's horror, she found him lay down behind the sofa chewing one of Meg's RCMP issue boots. Nicole's mouth dropped open and her hand flew up to her mouth in consternation. She tired desperately not to laugh but the sight tickled her to the core. 

Composing herself, she managed to snatch what was left of Meg's boot from the dog, saying, "so _that's_ what you've been up to you _naughty chien_! Meg's going to shoot you."

Just then a familiar voice spoke from behind Nicole. "Would you care to tell me _why_ Meg is 'going to shoot' Bonkers?"

Nicole turned around to face Meg, who was standing in the doorway. Knowing that he was in serious trouble, Bonkers made a dog's 'uh oh' noise from deep in his throat and guiltily cowered behind Nicole. "Meg in our�earnest to get to bed last night, you left one of your boots where Bonkers could get it." Nicole gingerly held up the half gnawed on boot for Meg to see. 

Meg's eyes went wide and she gasped. "Bonkers you _naughty dog_. How _could you_ chew my RCMP boot, of all things! **Bad** dog," Meg scolded and wagged her index finger at him. Turning to Nicole she added, "I thought that he'd been too quiet. I should have known that he'd be up to something."

"It's not really his fault Meg. It's his way of telling us that he's bored and wants to go outside."

"Well, couldn't he tell us _another way_ , instead of destroying my uniform!"

* * * * *

Meg and Nicole were walking hand in hand through the park that was a few blocks from their apartment in Ottawa. The rain having stopped, Meg and Nicole had decided to take Bonkers out for a walk before he chewed up the rest of their apartment. Bonkers was running a short distance in front of them, chasing some fallen leaves that were being swirled around by a light breeze. Meg whistled to Bonkers and he came running up to them as they both sat down on a nearby park bench. While they sat relaxing together and admiring the scenery, Meg and Nicole both took turns throwing a rubber ring for Bonkers to fetch.

Like a black cloud descending, their pleasant outing was darkened when from behind them a smarmy male voice spoke, sending shivers down Meg's spine. "Meg, how nice to run into you!" Henri Cloutier leered at her and then turned his attention to Nicole. "I believe its Nicole isn't it? We met last night at the dinner party." Henri offered her his hand.

Nicole didn't make a move to shake his hand; she just looked at him with contempt. "Oui, I remember," Nicole spoke icily to him. Nicole recalled how Henri had ogled Meg and her all night. He just wouldn't leave them alone for a second. The man made her skin crawl. She knew that Henri was sexually harassing Meg at work and Nicole wanted to rearrange various parts of Henri's anatomy. But Meg wouldn't let her do it. She had said that she wanted to 'handle it her own way.' 

At that moment, Bonkers ran up to them with the rubber ring in his mouth and dropped it in front of Meg's feet, onto the grass.

"What a lovely dog. Is he yours Meg?" Henri asked.

"Yes." Meg proudly confirmed and patted Bonkers' head. 

"What's his name?"

"Bonkers."

Henri raised his caterpillar like eyebrows. "That's a most unusual name!"

"Not when you know him. It's quite an appropriate name really," Meg told Henri. She wished that Henri would just 'buzz off' and leave them in peace. She couldn't stand the man. It was bad enough having to be around him at work, she didn't want to spend any of her private time around him too.

Sensing that his owners disliked this man, Bonkers started to growl at Henri. Even though he was small, Bonkers squared himself up as tall as he could and stood protectively beside Meg and Nicole. 

Henri looked uneasily at Bonkers. "Well, I'd better be on my way. It's been a pleasure seeing you Meg, Nicole. I'll look forward to seeing you tomorrow at work Meg." 

Henri made a move to touch Meg's arm, a fatal mistake on his behalf. Bonkers lunged at Henri and locked his teeth around one of Henri's trouser legs. Terrified, Henri let out a cry of " **ahhh!** Get your _crazy mutt off me_ Meg."

Nicole was doubling over in hysterics and Meg fought hard not to join her in laughing at Bonkers having a tug of war with Henri's trouser leg. Before Meg had a chance to command Bonkers to unlock his jaws from Henri's trouser, there was a loud tearing noise.

To Henri's complete alarm and Nicole's further amusement, Bonkers had ripped part of Henri's trousers off; revealing Henri's very hairy repulsive leg, for all of the park to see. 

"That dog's _dangerous_. Now I _know_ why you call him Bonkers; he's _totally nuts_ ," Henri fumed.

" _No_ , he is _not_ dangerous. He's just protective, that's all," Meg fired back defensively. 

"He's ruined my pants. I expect you to pay for a new pair Meg."

"But of course Henri." Under her breath Meg muttered, "it was worth _every dollar_ seeing you humiliated." Nicole heard her and started to laugh even louder.

Embarrassed at being partially unclothed by Bonkers, Henri quickly stormed off in the direction of his home. Bonkers was quite pleased with himself for getting rid of the unwanted male and with part of the pants still dangling from his mouth, Bonkers happily watched Henri leave. 

When Henri was out of earshot, Meg erupted into uncontrollable laughter. While she laughed, Meg patted Bonkers and stroked him. "That's my boy. Good dog, _very_ good dog," Meg praised. "I think that you deserve a treat after taking a chunk out of Henri for me."

Meg reached into the pocket of her long navy coat and took out a bag of chocolates. Opening them, she took one out and gave the chocolate to Bonkers. She then offered the bag of chocolates to Nicole.

"Merci," Nicole thanked Meg as she chose one of the chocolates. Before she popped it into her mouth she said, "I take it that Bonkers is forgiven for chewing your boot!"

"Oh yes. After what he's just done to Henri, Bonkers is _certainly_ forgiven."


End file.
